1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed transportation of cylinders, such as acetylene and oxygen containers.
It is frequently necessary, as for example in the oil fields, for an acetylene welder to transport his welding equipment by truck from one location to another or to and from a work point in furnishing welding services. The acetylene welding equipment conventionally includes at least one oxygen tank and an acetylene tank. Since these tanks or cylinders are relatively long when compared with their diameter they are generally transported horizontally in a laid-down position on the bed of the truck and since terrain traveled is frequently uneven these cylinders tend to roll by gravity from one portion of the truck bed to another. The rolling cylinders frequently damage other equipment on the truck bed and/or the control valves on the respective cylinder.
This invention provides a quickly and easily adjusted antiroll device which individually engages opposite sides of each cylinder or on opposing sides of the two cylinders when horizontally juxtaposed and prevents any rolling action thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally discloses cylinder antiroll chocks of closed loop triangular-shape construction generally rigidly interconnected in aligned spaced-apart relation by a planar web of the same material underlying a specific size cylinder or web coil. While this type of rigid interconnecting web is satisfactory in operation it has the disadvantage of not being easily adjusted for spacing the chocks for antiroll support, of a plurality of different size cylinders as well as being bulky and not easily stored or accessible.
This invention, on the other hand, occupies a relatively small space when not in use, is easily adjusted to accommodate relatively small or large cylinders and is economical in manufacture.